Черные Розы
by Runta94
Summary: Просто "приятная" жизнь чистокровной Леди.


Глава 1

- За чистую кровь!

Я поморщилась. Все как всегда. Чистокровные... Тоже мне. Они хуже свиней. Уверена, сейчас они напьются и устроят груповуху.

- Как меня все это достало! – вырвалось у меня.

- Неужели? Не ожидал услышать такое от куклы, - раздался вдруг холодный, наполненный сарказмом голос.

Я усмехнулась, зная, кому этот голос принадлежит. Знаю и ненавижу его обладателя всей своей душой, вернее тем, что от нее осталось.

- Сколько раз тебе повторять, я не одна из твоих марионеток!

- Скоро станешь.

- Не думаю.

- Не думай, тебе не положено.

- А что мне положено?

-Быть послушной. Быть леди. Всегда быть совершенной.

- Вот как? Хм… я, пожалуй, лучше сбегу как Меди.

- У тебя не выйдет. Я же не Маликсон. Мне удастся поймать свою невесту.

Презрительно улыбаюсь и выплевываю сквозь крепко сжатые зубы:

- Ну что ж, посмотрим.

Ухожу от него. Как обычно.

Спустя 6 месяцев.

Я стою на небольшом возвышении, перед зеркалом. Из него на меня смотрит высокая девушка, с белой мраморной кожей, длинными белыми волосами, пухлыми розовыми губами и нереальными голубыми глазами.

Да, я красива. С отвращением провожу рукой по мягким, как шелк волосам. Моя гордость. У сестер темные волосы. Одна я такая.

Отрешённо замечаю, что на меня одевают красивое белое свадебное платье, усыпанное бриллиантами. Наносят макияж.

И вот уже я сижу пред туалетным столиком и смотрю на такую совершенную себя. Как противно. В голове пусто.

Слышу шаги. С удивлением вижу Беллу. Она здесь? Не знала. Как изменилась. В отличие от меня она одета во все черное. Поверх чёрного платья бархатная мантия с очень глубоким капюшоном. А она вроде стала Пожирательницей Смерти. Мои поздравления сестрёнка.

Белла окинула младшую сестру насмешливым взглядом. Вспомнила свою свадьбу. Поморщилась.

- Сегодня для тебя великий день сестрёнка.

- Да, я сегодня умру.

- Ты утрируешь?

- Думаешь? Тогда посмотри на себя в зеркало. Где Белла Блек?

Белла усмехнулась. Она понимает меня. Но она выбрала другой путь. Её не сломали.

- Мне рассказывали, как ты пыталась избежать… свадьбы, - продолжила Белла.

Усмехаюсь. Да… два или три раза пыталась сбежать, четыре раза отравиться, перерезала ножом вены. Шрам до сих пор остался. Но меня возвращали, лечили, спасали.

- Как видишь, не очень помогло, - иронизирую сама над собой.

- Не отчаивайся. Кончится одна жизнь, начнется другая.

- Ты меня успокоила.

- Нарси, пора,- неожиданно в комнату вошел отец.

Я тяжело поднялась. Нам предстояло дойти до беседки. По дороге встречала гостей. Они улыбались, спеша занять места, для того что бы увидеть обручение.

«Как в цирке» - проскальзывала мысль. Мы почти дошли. Вот впереди показалась красная дорожка.

- Нарси! – вдруг позвала Белла.

Я поворачиваюсь. Она все это время шла позади нас. В ее руках из ниоткуда, появляется букет черных роз. Улыбаюсь. Беру букет и обнимаю ее. Поворачиваюсь и иду дальше. Гости встают и с недоумением смотрят на чёрные цветы, резко выделяющиеся на фоне моего белого платья. Я подхожу к алтарю, не смотря в сторону Малфоя. Уверена, он сейчас ухмыляется. Ведь он победил. Волшебник официальным голосом начинает что-то говорить. Передо мной резко начинают мелькать яркие картинки. Моя жизнь. Я, Меди и Белла в саду полном цветущих белых роз. Мы смеемся. Мы дети, и потому мы можем быть счастливыми.

Восемь лет. Мое первое волшебство. Я сердито смотрю на желтые розы. Кто посмел поставить эту гадость сюда? Вдруг розы во всем замке стали черными. Мать с удовольствием осмотрела плод моих трудов и сказала, что из меня выйдет хорошая ведьма.

Одиннадцать лет. В день своего одиннадцатилетия я получила письмо из Хогвартса. Очень обрадовалась. Мне было очень скучно без Меди и Беллы, но теперь мы вновь будем вместе.

Тринадцать лет. Я сижу за слизеренским столом в Большом зале. Влетели совы. Передо мной опустилась Чернуха. Наша сова. Что-то случилось? Письма из дома приходят редко. Беру письмо и читаю его. Чувствую, как внутри все замирает, кричит и взрывается.

« … это достойная партия…мы обо всем договорились… Малфои очень почитаемая семья в наших кругах…»

Пятнадцать лет. Скандал в семье. Сириус убегает из дома. Мне плохо. Мы очень дружили. Я скучаю по нему.

Шестнадцать лет. Во мне все кричит от боли. Меди, Меди, зачем ты это сделала? Зачем убежала? Неужели ты не понимаешь что мы никогда больше… никогда…

Семнадцать лет. Я стою не далеко от алтаря. Ведь я подружка невесты. Печально смотрю на Беллу. У нее такой пустой взгляд и безразличное выражение лица. И с болью понимаю, что все изменилось окончательно. А в белых волосах у меня черные розы.

- Согласен ли ты, Люциус Малфой, взять в жены Нарциссу Блек …?

Восемнадцать лет. В последний раз смотрю на закат. Больше я здесь не появлюсь. После школы я на полгода уехала во Францию, и жила как обычная магла. Но пора возвращаться в Англию. Сегодня званый вечер, а через шесть месяцев свадьба.

- … и любить его в горе и здравии до последней капли крови?

Понимаю, что это уже говорили мне. Смотрю на черные розы. Они всегда со мною. Вдыхаю аромат. Поднимаю голову и четко произношу:

- Да.

Это только формальности, моё согласие ничего не означает.

- Наденьте друг другу кольца.

Чувствую, как на мой палец одевают кольцо. Оно очень холодное. Мне придется терпеть этот холод всю жизнь. Это кольцо зачарованно, его нельзя снять.

- Объявляю вас мужем и женой.

Вот и все. Нарцисса Блек умерла. Теперь есть только Нарцисса Малфой. Бездушная кукла. Очередная его марионетка


End file.
